


Candice Accola falls for her costar Nina Dobrev

by MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23 (orphan_account)



Category: Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candice Accola falls for her costar Nina Dobrev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candice Accola falls for her costar Nina Dobrev

Candice loves Nina.


End file.
